episode_remakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Movie
The Muppet Movie is the first of a series of live-action musical feature films starring the Muppets. The film is a movie-in-a-movie, as we see Kermit the Frog and the rest of the Muppets gathering for the first screening of "The Muppet Movie." Kermit notes to his nephew Robin as the lights dim that the movie is a somewhat fictionalized account of the true story of how the Muppets first got together. The movie was a critical and commercial success. In 2009, the film was selected by the U.S. National Film Preservation Board for preservation in the National Film Registry of the Library of Congress Synopsis As the story opens, Kermit is enjoying a relaxing afternoon in the swamp, singing a tune and strumming his banjo, when he is approached by an agent who recognizes his talents and encourages Kermit to pursue a career in Hollywood. Inspired by the idea of making millions of people happy, Kermit sets off on his trusty bicycle. Almost immediately, he is pursued by the conniving Doc Hopper (Charles Durning), owner of a struggling french-fried frog legs restaurant franchise who has set his sights on Kermit as a potential new mascot. Kermit stops at the El Sleezo Cafe, where he meets Fozzie Bear working the place as a stand-up comedian. Kermit invites Fozzie to join him on his quest for stardom, and together they continue on their journey. They make several new friends along the way, including Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhemrock band (whom they bring up to speed on current events by giving them a copy of the movie script); Gonzo the traveling plumber and Camilla, his chicken girlfriend; and the inimitable Miss Piggy, who leaps at the chance to accompany the group to Hollywood. After Kermit manages to evade Doc Hopper's persuasive tactics a number of times, Doc Hopper responds by capturing Miss Piggy in order to lure Kermit into his clutches. Kermit is very nearly lobotomized by a mad scientist's electronic cerebrectomy device, intended to brainwash him into performing in Doc Hopper's TV commercials, until Miss Piggy, after being insulted by said mad scientist, manages a last-minute rescue with some black belt karate maneuvers. Refusing to run from a bully for the rest of his life, Kermit resolves to face Doc Hopper in a showdown. He gives an impassioned plea to allow him and his friends to continue on their way and make their dreams come true. Although the speech falls on deaf ears, Kermit and friends are saved at the last moment by Animal, who has gotten into Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's growth pills and successfully scares away Hopper and his henchmen. Edits * When the film aired on ABC Family in January 2014, the following scenes were edited: ** The first of Statler and Waldorf's criticisms ("Private screening?" "Yeah, they're afraid to show it in public.") ** Lew Zealand's interaction with Kermit at the screening. ** A few seconds of the El Sleezo scene, including Fozzie's line "Go, go, on the house" after he tricks the bar clients. ** Some of the Electric Mayhem's goodbyes as Kermit and Fozzie drive away. ** The "Mad Man Mooney's" scene has several minor edits; including some of the Muppets' arrival, Mooney's line "Get out here!", and a bit of Sweetums moving the car. ** A portion of the first far shot of the Bogen County Fair. ** "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" was removed entirely. After a commercial break, the end of the dinner scene cuts to Steve Martin calling for Kermit, followed abruptly by Kermit talking on the phone to Doc Hopper. * The theatrical and early VHS releases have the Associated Film Distribution logo, but subsequent home video releases replace it with the Jim Henson Pictures logo. Cast * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker and Statler (Dubbing over Jim Henson's lines and Richard Hunt's lines) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle and Marvin Suggs (Dubbing over Frank Oz's lines) * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken and Sweetums (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines and Richard Hunt's lines) * David Rudman as Scooter and Janice (Dubbing over Richard Hunt's lines) * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf (Dubbing over Jim Henson's lines) and Doglion * Bill Barretta as Dr, Teeth, Rowlf and The Swedish Chef (Dubbing over Jim Henson's lines) * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird ** Background Characters *: Link Hogthrob, Fletcher Bird, Mean Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Blue Frackle, Baskerville the Hound, Nigel, Pigs Rainbow Connection Finale * Muppet Characters (in alphabetical order) *: Afghan Hound, Alice Otter, Animal, Anything Muppets, Babies (x4), Baby Koozebanian Creatures (x4), Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Behemoth, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Billy the Bear, Blue AM Kid, Blue Frackle, Brad, Brewster, Brown Bat, Bruce Monster, Bubba, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Catgut, Charlie Muskrat, Chick, Chickens (x7), Chuck Stoat, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Monster, Crazy Harry, Cow, Crocodile (x5), Dimples the Dog, Doc Bullfrog, Dogs, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Emmet Otter, Eric the Parrot, Ernie, Farley, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Floyd Pepper, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frank, Fred Lizard, Fred the Wonder Horse, Frogs (x6), George Rabbit, George the Janitor, Georgie, The Gills Brothers, Gladys, Gladys the Cow, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Gretchen Fox, Green Frackle, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harold, Harrison Fox, Harry Monster, Harvey Beaver, Harvey Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herbie the One-Octopus Band, Herry Monster, Hetty Muskrat, Hilda, Howard Snake, James Badger, Janice, Jerry, Jim, Jim Frawley Muppet, J.P. Grosse, Judy, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, King Ploobis, 2 Lautrec Sisters, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Little Bird, Lobsters (x4), Louis Kazagger, Lou, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian Creature, Mary Louise, Marvin Suggs, Maurice Monster, Mean Mama, Melissa Rabbit, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Mr. Johnson, Mutt, Muppy, The Newsman, Nigel, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Lady Possum, Oscar the Grouch, Paul Revere, Prairie Dawn, Pumpkin AM Man, Queen Peuta, Quongo, Righton Bird, Robin the Frog, Ronald Duck, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Screaming Thing, Scred, Shakey Sanchez, Sheep,Sherlock Hemlock, Shirley and Nat Muskrat, Slim Wilson, Snake Frackle, The Snowths (x2), Sopwith the Camel, Squirrels, Stanley Weasel, Statler and Waldorf, Sully, The Swedish Chef, Swinetrek Crewpigs, Tessie Twiddlebug, Thog, Thomas Twiddlebug, Timmy Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Deadly, Vazh, Wanda, Wayne, Wendell Porcupine, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Will Possum, Winky Pinkerton, Wisss, Yancy Woodchuck, Youknow Bird, Zeke, Zelda Rose, & Zoot Category:Muppets Movies Category:Movies Category:1979